Baby Don't Like It
by Jcansnh
Summary: Kim Samuel benar-benar tidak suka dengan Lee Daehwi yang berdekatan dengan Bae Jinyoung. [Produce101 Season 2; Kim Samuel, Lee Daehwi, Bae Jinyoung, Park Jihoon. Chp 2, up!]
1. Chapter 1

Mata Daehwi tidak sengaja beradu pandang dengan Jinyoung yang baru saja masuk ke lapangan bersama Jihoon. Senyum mengembang di bibir Daehwi, begitu pula dengan Jinyoung yang melambaikan tangannya sambil berkata 'hi' tanpa suara. Membuat Daehwi tertawa pelan.

"Hwi hyung!"

Panggilan itu membuat Daehwi memutus kontak matanya dengan Jinyoung. Setelah itu atensinya disedot oleh trainee asal Brave yang berada tepat dibelakang Jinyoung.

Daehwi tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya diatas kepala, membuat Samuel tertawa.

.

.

.

"Kukira tadi kau senang bertemu denganku, Hwi-ya."

Daehwi berbalik dan mendapati sorot mata Jinyoung memenjarakannya. Center season 2 itu tersenyum sebelum menyeka keringat Jinyoung yang meleleh di pipi.

"Kau berbicara seakan-akan kita berpisah bertahun-tahun, Bae hyung." ujar Daehwi.

Tangan Jinyoung mencekal tangan Daehwi yang berada di pipinya dan menarik lengan putih itu agar pemiliknya mendekat, "Aku serius, Lee Daewhi."

"Hyung!" Daehwi menengok ke kanan dan kiri, "Ada banyak trainee disini!"

"Center takut ketahuan selingkuh, eh?"

Daehwi melotot, "Bae Jinyoung hyung!"

Jinyoung tertawa lalu melepaskan cengkramannya, membuat Daehwi mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ada Samuel dibelakang hyung tadi." Daehwi memicingkan matanya, "Lagipula, Bae hyung tadi kan bersama Jihoon hyung."

"Hey, cemburu ya?" ujar Jinyoung sambil mencolek dagu Daehwi.

"Cemburu?" Daehwi mengeluarkan tatapan menantangnya pada Jinyoung, "Bukankah hyung yang cemburu dengan Muel-ie tadi? Kan? Kan? Kan?"

"Muel-ie?" Jinyoung berdecih, "Terdengar seperti nama anak anjing."

"Bae Jinyoung hyung!"

.

.

.

"Hwi hyung..." panggil Samuel pelan, enggan menganggu trainee lain yang hampir seluruhnya tertidur. Mereka baru keluar dari stadio dan menuju dorm, omong-omong.

"Kau belum tidur, Muel-ie?"

"Belum."

Daehwi berbalik dan menatap Samuel dengan tatapan sayu. Latihan hari ini benar-benar menguras tenaga.

"Ada apa? Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Daehwi.

"Aku..." Samuel menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kau kenapa? Lapar?"

Samuel tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"Butuh toilet?"

Bocah kelahiran 2002 itu menggeleng lagi, membuat Daehwi menegakkan tubuhnya karena cemas.

"Apa ada yang sakit?"

Samuel terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk. Membuat Daehwi membolakan matanya lucu, khas Lee Daehwi saat terkejut.

"Benar-benar sakit? Apa perlu kupanggilkan tim kesehatan? Muel-ie ayo jawab!"

Samuel terkekeh dan mengusap lembut surai lembut Daehwi.

"Bagaimana aku mau menjawab saat hyung tidak memberi jeda?"

"Benar juga sih. Tapi, bagian mana yang sakit? Kakimu? Tangan? Badan? Atauㅡ"

"Disini yang sakit, hyung."

Daehwi terdiam saat Samuel menunjuk bagian tubuhnya yang katanya terasa sakit. Samuel tersenyum saat melihat Daehwi mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, ia jadi ingin menculik hyung tersayangnya itu ke California!

"Bagian ini terasa sakit saat hyung bersama Jinyoung hyung tadi."

Sorot mata Daehwi berpindah ke mata Samuel sekarang."Kau melihatku dengan Bae hyung, tadi?" tanya Daehwi, wajahnya benar-benar blank.

Samuel menggeleng, "Seseorang mengatakannya padaku."

"Maaf Muel-ie."

Samuel tersenyum, "Tidak apa." Jemarinya lalu mengurung jemari Daehwi. "Aku hanya tidak suka saat hyung lebih terlihat nyaman dengan Jinyoung hyung."

.

.

.

"Tidak tidur?"

Daehwi menoleh dan untuk kesekian kalinya mendapati sorot mata Jinyoung yang memerangkapnya.

Daehwi menggeleng, "Belum."

Jinyoung duduk disebelah Daehwi dan menyerahkan satu botol air mineral, "Kenapa? Besok masih ada jadwal latihan evaluasi."

Daehwi memainkan tutup botol sebelum meneguk airnya, "Samuel tahu tentang yang tadi."

"Yang tadi? Yang mana?"

"Saat hyung menghampiriku dan aku menyeka keringat hyung tadi."

"Ah, itu."

Lama keduanya terdiam dan Daehwi tahu-tahu sudah menghabiskan air mineralnya.

"Samuel tidak suka kalau kita terlalu dekat."

Jinyoung tertawa kecil, "Bocah itu cemburu?"

Daehwi memukul lengan Jinyoung dengan botol kosong, "Kita sesama bocah, tahu!"

"Oke oke. Jadi, bagaimana?"

Daehwi menghela nafas, "Jangan dekati aku saat ada Samuel, maupun saat semua trainee berkumpul."

Jinyoung mengangguk, "Oke. Tapi apa kompensasiku?"

"Bae hyung."

Jinyoung menoleh dan Daehwi mengecup kilat bibir si marga Bae.

"Itu kompensasinya." ujar Daehwi lalu berlari meninggalkan Jinyoung yang mematung.

Lima detik kemudian Jinyoung tersenyum dan menyentuh bibirnya. Kemudian matanya menangkap sampah plastik dari botol air mineral.

"Ck anak itu, aku bahkan belum meminumnya sedikitpun."

"Jinyoung-ah?"

Jinyoung mendongak dan mendapati Jihoon sedang mengusap matanya lucu.

"Hyung belum tidur?" tanya Jinyoung sambil berdiri.

"Sudah. Tadi aku ada urusan dengan toilet." jawab Jihoon, setelah itu si wink boy menguap.

"Ayo kuantar ke kamar Jihoon hyung."

Jihoon mengangguk dan berjalan sambil menempelkan kepalanya pada lengan Jinyoung. Sedangkan Jinyoung sendiri merangkul bahu Jihoon agar tetap berada pada rengkuhannya, sesekali bibirnya mengecup kening ataupun rambut kecokelatan Jihoon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Btw ini basicnya dari video p101s2 yang tentang mereka jadi pembuka acara baseball itu ((baseball kan ya?))

Sebenarnya di video itu Daehwi ada di belakang Samuel((kayanya)) tapi aku dapat idenya dari Jinyoung yang ngerangkul Jihoon. Jihoon yang kekecilan atau Jinyoung yang ketinggian sih?((Jihoon kelihatan kaya umurnya dibawah Jinyoung wkwk))

Aku ngga tau ini udah ending apa belum, tapi aku mau masukkin cerita Seungwoo sama maknae yang unyu. Beda umurnya 8 tahun😂😂

Ps: aku ga janji mau lanjutin, kalau buat side story masih janji wkwk

Pss: tebak! Hubungan muel-hwi, hwi-bae, bae-hoon itu apa dan siapa yang ngasih tau muel. Kalau bener ntar kulanjut deh ya😂😂

Psss: Jangan lupa vote para trainee~

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


	2. Chapter 2

"Ya Kim Samuel."

Samuel yang awalnya mengobrol dengan Woojin, langsung menoleh. Pandangannya terkunci pada satu trainee asal Maroo yang berada di ambang pintu practice dance.

Samuel kembali menoleh pada Woojin dan mengusap sayang rambut maknae itu.

"Woojin-ah, aku pergi dulu."

"Hyuuunngggg..." rajuk Woojin sambil merengut.

Samuel tertawa sambil berdiri, "Akan kulanjutkan setelah aku bertemu Jihoon hyung."

Setelah itu, Samuel bergegas menghampiri Jihoon yang memasang wajah stoic. Tangannya langsung menarik lengan Jihoon untuk pergi mencari tempat yang lebih sepi.

Woojin masih merengut setelah Samuel tak lagi terlihat. Detik selanjutnya ia dikejutkan dengan kaleng dingin yang menempel di pipi kanannya.

"Ong hyung?"

Seungwoo memamerkan senyumnya saat Woojin mendongak dengan wajah lucu.

"Untukmu, maknae."

Woojin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Untukku?"

"Tidak mau?"

"Eh terima kasih hyung, hehehe."

Seungwoo duduk disebelah Woojin, tempat yang sebelumnya diisi oleh Samuel. Trainee asal Fantagio itu membukakan minuman untuk Woojin sebelum menyerahkannya.

"Kau terlihat senang saat bersama Samuel tadi." ujar Seungwoo.

"Aku?" Woojin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku penasaran dengan yang dikatakan Samuel hyung, bukan senang."

Seungwoo mengangguk. "Memang dia bilang apa?" tanya Seungwoo, setelah itu ia meminum kola kaleng miliknya.

Woojin meminum kola miliknya sebelum menjawab, "Samuel hyung bilang, ada satu trainee yang menyukaiku."

"UHUK!"

Seungwoo merasa kola yang diminumnya meringsek masuk ke saluran pernapasan.

"Ong hyung?! Hyung baik-baik saja?" tanya Woojin khawatir, pasalnya Seungwoo kini memukul-mukul dadanya.

Sementara Woojin khawatir, separuh dari trainee kelas A itu tertawa memperhatikan interaksi Seungwoo dan Woojin. Lebih tepatnya menertawakan Seungwoo yang jatuh cinta pada maknae yang masih polos tentang hal percintaan.

.

.

.

Samuel menghentikan langkahnya, otomatis membuat langkah Jihoon juga terhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Jihoon sambil memandang Samuel.

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh detik Samuel mengacuhkan pertanyaan Jihoon. Jihoon mengikuti arah pandang Samuel, dan dirinya sedikit terkejut. Hanya sedikit.

Lima meter dihadapannya, ada Daehwi yang berdiri dan memandangnya dan Samuel. Lebih tepatnya memandang jemari Samuel yang melingkar di pergelangan Jihoon.

"Kau baru kembali dari toilet, Hwi hyung?"

Pertanyaan Samuel membuat Daehwi memandang mantan trainee seventeen. Daehwi menunjukkan senyum manisnya, setelah itu ia mengangguk.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Jihoon hyung. Jadi, pergilah duluan ke ruang latihan duluan." ujar Samuel sambil tersenyum.

"A-ah iya."

Jihoon memperhatikan Daehwi yang berjalan pelan melewatinya dan Samuel, sudut bibirnya terangkat. Terus seperti itu, bahkan setelah Daehwi menghilang dibalik tikungan. Jihoon merasa senang sekarang.

"Sepertinya hyung senang sekali, ya?" tanya Samuel.

Jihoon kini berbalik dan menghadap ke Samuel dengan senyum yang mengembang. "Of course, Sam."

.

.

.

"Kembali ke ruanganmu, sana." ujar Jihoon sambil mendorong pelan bahu Samuel.

"Hyung masuk ke kamar dulu, baru aku pergi."

Jihoon tertawa pelan. "Jinyoung saja tidak pernah menungguku masuk kamar."

Samuel mendecak, "Itu kan Jinyoung hyung. Kim Samuel itu beda dengan Bae Jinyoung."

Jihoon berjinjit untuk mengusap surai Samuel. "Aigo, iya-iya kau memang beda."

Samuel tertawa, membuat Jihoon juga ikut tertawa.

"Masuk sana, hyung."

Jihoon mengangguk, lalu membuka pintu kamar. "Aku masuk dulu ya."

Samuel mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat dan jemarinya sedikit bergerak, mengucapkan 'Bye' tanpa kata-kata. Jihoon juga melakukan hal demikian sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

.

.

.

"Ya Samuel." Samuel mendongak dan mendapati Daniel mengunyah sambil memandangnya.

"Kenapa, hyung?"

"Kau kelewatan satu moment penting tadi." ujar Daniel sambil menahan tawa.

"Ais! Bisakah tidak membicarakanku sekarang?" sungut Seungwoo yang berada disebelah Daniel.

"Seungwoo hyung tadi tersedak kola, Muel hyung." sahut Woojin.

"Ya Lee Woojin!"

Dan mereka semua tertawa, tak terkecuali Daehwi yang sedari tadi tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Selagi mereka tertawa, Samuel diam-diam memberikan beberapa potong daging sapi miliknya pada Jihoon.

"Hyung butuh lebih banyak asupan gizi." jawab Samuel setelah ditanya apa alasannya.

"Heol. Kau yang lebih membutuhkan asupan gizi yang banyak, bocah." kata Jihoon.

"Tapi Jihoon hyung harus menerima asupan gizi, supaya tinggi."

"Kau mengejekku?!"

Selanjutnya Samuel tertawa karena lengan kanannya ditusuk pelan menggunakan sumpit Jihoon secara brutal, tidak sakit tetapi cukup geli bagi Samuel. Tusukkan itu terhenti setelah Samuel menyuapkan potongan kimchi ke mulut Jihoon.

Samuel tidak memperdulikan Daehwi yang dari tadi memperhatikan moment menyenangkan antara dirinya dan Jihoon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebel sama CJEnt. Gak bisa voting buat para oppa!(laki-laki keren itu oppa, mau muda atau tua tetep aja oppa wkwk)

Apa ini?! Sorry kalau kecewa sama tulisanku, karena aku emg sering mengecewakan dan dikecewakan(whut)

Itu preview masternim yang Daehwi gandeng Jinyoung bikin asdfghjkl. Daehwi maunya apa?:"

Btw Jinyoung itu mukanya antagonis dan Jihoon mukanya mendukung untuk peran antagonis, menurutku. Sorry disini Jinyoung gaada, soalnya dia lagi dirumahku (gawoy!)

Ps: AKHIRNYA KETULIS JUGA ONG-UJIN UHUHU

Pss: Kenapa kalian nebaknya Jihoon yg ngadu ke Samuel?:"

Psss: Gasabar uhu nunggu eps 2 T.T

Pssss: Ada yg tau download dimana video countdown produce 101 s2, selain dailymotion? Yang berbaik hati, tolong kirimkan ke aku dong T.T

Psssss: Aku ngakak pas trainee YGK+ masuk, terus trainee MMO itu anjir rame sendiri mereka.

Aku besok un bahasa indo, tapi malah males belajar ekwkekwwkwkwk. Doain biar lancar unbk nya ya gaiss.

Maaf untuk typo, dan review?


End file.
